History repeats, though oddly
by Coco Cow
Summary: Oneshot. A boy is mistreated for something he had no control over. He then gains a dream from someone who's been there before. Future fic, minor SasuSaku, NaruHina if you squint at the right time.


_This is the story of a young boy, who gains a dream, and proof that sometimes, history can repeat itself in the most unusual ways…_

It was a fine day in Konohagakure. The birds were singing, the sun shining brightly off the Hokage monument, even seeming to bring to life the sixth, smiling head on said monument. Yes, it looked like one of those days that make you glad to be alive…

Unless you were the young boy named Uchiha Kakashi.

Kakashi (named after his famous "Uncle"), was a kind 7 year old boy. His hair and eyes were a nice matching black, and his older sister Motoko joked that he'd be a real heartbreaker like their father in a couple years. Kakashi hated when someone made comments about his looks. For good reason, I suppose. One tends to hate something that causes them such grief. 'Why would that cause him grief?' you ask? Put simply…

He looks like a young Itachi.

He'd tried everything he could to avoid looking like his late clan-massacring uncle, even going so far as to dye his hair his mother's outrageous pink.

His father nearly choked on breakfast that day. Which makes sense…imagine seeing a shrunken version of the person you spent nearly 10 years training and betrayed two villages to kill (albeit one via mental manipulation)….with pink hair.

But I digress. Kakashi also thought of wearing a mask like his namesake, Hatake Kakashi.

His mom put the fire out on that one, saying "No. First I let you copy his mask, and then next thing I know you're late to everything and reading porn in public."

So he had to put up with the scared or hateful stares of the villagers, unless his parents or sister were around. Most days, he could handle it. But today, the day before his entry into the Academy, he just couldn't take it.

So he went off to his favorite spot to be alone, the Hokage monument. It offered a great view, and most people wouldn't look in such an open spot for someone…

…unless they had gone there for the same reasons before as a child.

"You know your parents are worried sick trying to find you, kid."

Kakashi turned around to see who had found him, probably trying to gain favor in the rapidly re-growing Uchiha clan, only to jump to attention (and nearly out of his skin).

"H-Hokage-sama! What are you doing here?"

"I came up here to get away from the office for a bit, kid. Even Hokages need a break.", he said with a grin that quickly fell as he saw the signs of prolonged crying on the young boys face. "What's wrong, Kakashi?"

"N-nothin…", Kakashi's sentence tapered off at the 'I'm so not buying this, so spill the truth or else' look on the powerful leader's face. "It's…the villagers. They keep giving me these looks like I'm going to go crazy and attack them, and some act like I already did. Why do they do that, Naruto-ojisan?"

Naruto sat down next to the young Uchiha and sighed, a far off look in his sky-blue eyes, making him seem far older than the 30-year old he was.

"Has your dad ever told you about when he graduated the academy?"

"No, but I heard him and Mom giving Motoko a heads-up when she took the test, that it was a written test, a projectile test, and a ninjutsu test, most likely Bunshin no jutsu."

"Heh, trust those two to be thorough…well, while that's true, you know your dad was Rookie of the Year, right? You know what I was?" At this, Kakashi shakes his head,

"I was Dead Last, and even then I just barely passed thanks to…an after hours retest.

Back when I was a kid, I was hated by pretty much everyone. Always had been, for as long as I could remember. And almost all the parents passed it down to their kids, so I didn't have any friends. Everyone saw…your parents told you the story about Kyuubi, right?"

Kakashi nodded, saying "You mean that it was sealed in you when you were a baby by Yondaime?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, that's the one. Well, back then, I only found out just before I became a Genin. Before that, I never knew why I was so alone. But that's all anyone ever saw. So instead of letting them get to me, I decided that I'd make them to acknowledge me. At first, I tried to do it by pranking everyone, but please don't start doing that or your mom will beat me into the ground again. Plus Hina-chan would give me the cold shoulder for a month", he grinned to show he was kidding around…to an extent.

Kakashi laughed, then looked at his other pseudo-uncle. He did his best imitation of the grin the blonde Hokage next to him was famous for around the village, and said "Thanks, Naruto-ojisan. But what did you do to make people acknowledge you after you stopped playing pranks?"

Naruto got up, and said "I picked a goal and never gave up. And as I gained those precious people that acknowledged me, I swore to protect them. And now, that means the whole village. See ya.", and in a bright flash of yellow light, he was gone.

Kakashi sat there for a while, seemingly in deep thought. Then he suddenly sprang up to his feet, and yelled

"I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE, AND GET YOU ALL TO ACKNOWLEDGE ME!"

Back in his office, the Rokudaime smiled.

**A/N: This is my first semi-serious story, so I apologize for any crappiness you might find. Let me know what you think, good or bad. Also, I checked for errors, but if one slipped, please let me know. Thanks for reading! (Very Big Grin)**


End file.
